<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealousy by lovelyblahblah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187364">Jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah'>lovelyblahblah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n getting jealous of a fan of Oikawa's</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the characters. There takes place post time skip. So in Argentina. Characters are adults sometime when Oikawa is a professional athlete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok.</p>
<p>GUYS WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE ITALICS DIDN'T KEEP. THIS STORY sOUNDS STUPid otherwise. I have fixed it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was common knowledge that Tooru Oikawa had a lot of fans and after becoming a professional athlete those numbers just increased. Oikawa was, unfortunately, also a bit of a flirt and maybe too friendly at best but that never really bothered you.</p>
<p>You weren’t a fan of jealousy and neither was Oikawa. He trusted you when you went out with friends, trusted you when you hung out at your guy friend’s apartments, and trusted you whenever he was out of town.</p>
<p>The same worked for you as well. Regardless of who he was with or where he was going, you trusted him. The two of you had good communication and rarely had any problems with jealousy or any disagreements.</p>
<p>However, today was clearly the exception. After a long and stressful week at work, you just wanted to enjoy this nice coffee shop date with your boyfriend. However, said boyfriend was too busy chatting it up with the barista instead of ordering the coffee and sweets the two of you wanted.</p>
<p>Well in the barista's defense, she was very pretty and she had the perfect hair, perfect nose, perfect face. You internally hissed watching her eyes light up as Oikawa continued to talk excitedly about god knows what to her.</p>
<p>You could feel the swell of pain rising up in your chest. The annoyance grew worse and worse with each smile he gave the pretty cashier. You couldn’t tell if you were more angry, sad, or annoyed that this was bothering you to begin with.</p>
<p>After what felt like a lifetime Oikawa finally appeared to be leaving the counter. Beginning to turn his body and walk back towards your small two person table.</p>
<p>“Wait!” the girl yelled out, “You forgot your wallet.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god I’m going to set this place on fire.</em>
</p>
<p>You could feel your eyes roll into the back of your head as the girl practically flung herself over the counter to give Oikawa back his wallet. Okay, maybe, that’s not exactly an accurate depiction but it sure felt like it with the way your supposed boyfriend trotted back to the counter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Really, Oikawa, you forgot your wallet. Un-fucking-believable. Are you trying to have coffee with her or me.</em>
</p>
<p>Okay, maybe you were being a tad dramatic, but honestly, Who forgets their wallet!<br/>You could see Oikawa smile cheekily back at the girl, reaching for his wallet and probably making a few teasing remarks.</p>
<p>After a quick internal debate you decided that you were NOT going to bring up the current turmoil you felt. You were going to continue being the carefree, happy girlfriend, that was too good to be affected by such trivial matters.</p>
<p>Trying to psych yourself out and feel absolutely nothing but happiness to be on this date, you didn’t notice Oikawa finally walking back up to the table.</p>
<p>“Hey babe, miss me?” he asked as he sat down on the ornate chair leaning in towards you over the small circular table.</p>
<p>“No, Tooru, not at all.” you retorted back in a regrettable sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, so much for acting unaffected. He’s so going to notice. Fuck okay… it’s fine. Just act normal.</em>
</p>
<p>In the midst of your panic you tried to remedy the situation with a light smile; however, it definitely came out as more of a grimace.</p>
<p>“Y/n, what’s wrong?” he asked with a concerned look on his face.</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing just tired is all.” you said with a wave of your hand, but of course nothing escaped the ever observant Tooru Oikawa. You could already feel his critical gaze sharpen and bore into you.</p>
<p>“You’re lying.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“Yes you are.</p>
<p>“Ugh! Fine. I’m lying.” you reluctantly admitted. You looked away and began wringing the napkin you had in front of you. You felt him place his hand on yours, rubbing his thumb along your pulse point.</p>
<p>“Y/n, please tell me. I want to help. I don’t want you to be upset.” he urged.</p>
<p>“It’s just… I’m jealous. You should just go have coffee with that pretty girl instead.” you mumbled out, looking away.</p>
<p>“What?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Ugh Tooru don’t make me say it again. I know you heard me.” you whined as you pulled your hands away from his, crossing your arms. He began to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Stop laughing” you exclaimed, “This isn’t funny!</p>
<p>“I know. It isn’t” he responded as he shifted his chair closer to you, moving round the table. He reached his arm around you giving you a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>“You’re so cute, you know that” he whispered, giving you another peck on the cheek. You felt yourself relax as he nuzzled himself into your neck. The anger drifting away as the goosebumps rose along the spots where he lightly kissed you on the neck.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for making you jealous, baby. You know I love you, right? Only you, and your pretty face.” he said as he pulled away slightly, placing his hand on your thigh, drawing small circles with the tip of his finger.</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry for getting jealou…” you started off before being interrupted by the barista coming over to drop off the drinks and sweets.</p>
<p>“Here’s your stuff! I threw in an extra chocolate cake! Your boyfriend was telling me about how this was the first date you guys had in awhile and he was real nice so here’s another sweet little dessert on the house!” the bubbly barista said placing the last few items on the table.</p>
<p>“Oh wow Thanks! You really didn’t have to do that but we appreciate it!” Oikawa responded, giving the girl another one of his classic smiles. She bounced off back to the counter waving bye, smiling back.</p>
<p>“God, I’m an idiot.” you groaned slouching into your boyfriend's chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you’re my idiot!” Oikawa grinned happily. Giving you another peck on your forehead.</p>
<p>“Shut up. Oh and I love you too, asshole.” you answered nudging him with your elbow.</p>
<p>“How rude, y/n-chan! Here let me feed you some of this delicious cake since you’re being all grumpy.” He scooped up some of the cake onto the fork placing it in front of your mouth.</p>
<p>You leaned forward, accepting the piece smiling back at him.</p>
<p>Despite the drama, you knew Oikawa would always be there to pick you back up. And that regardless of whatever cheeky shit he got up to, things would always end well.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>